The invention is concerned with a printer which is capable of controlling the accuracy of material which is to be printed.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a printer which is responsive to the material which is to be printed and that is conveyed to a printer by a printer operator for printing or in response to any matter which is to be printed so that the printer will print that which was conveyed by the operator or in response to the matter transmitted to the printer for printing. Controlling the accuracy of material which is to be printed is of primary importance in particular for the printing of tickets and vouchers so that there is substantially always complete control of that which is to be printed to produce a final printed product. This type of control forms a primary part and purpose of the invention, and this controlling of the accuracy of the material which is to be printed is not left to control of an operator.